Broken Dreams
by Lady Ishida
Summary: ooh, an agast! Its about Matt getting beaten by his father. Its the first in my new series; DS= digital sadness...mwahaha! ok rated R for language, violence, child abuse...just about everything....enjoy!


Broken dreams DS1-Broken dreams

By: Lady Ishida 

** Authors note: Okay, this takes place before Bittersweet. It's the first of my new series- DS (digital sadness)This is dedicated to WARANGEL…we're writing a takari together ^_^, And trinity, she is awesome! READ HER FICCIES! Ok, enough babble…read.**

** Warning: I have decided to put a warning on the fic… I got flamed on Bittersweet…okay, this fic is rated R for violence, child abuse, and some sex, oh yea, and language…lots of bad words in the beginning…I hope that it doesn't offend you. I had a hard time writing this…enjoy!**

*******

**_ " God,You make me sick, Matt. You smart ass kid. Shut your trap before I beat the shit outta you. Well, go! Matt, get the hell outta here. Get into your room. TK, get your ass over here." SLAP!!! "Daddy! Please daddy!" SLAP! SLAP! "Stupid kid, get the hell away…"_**

** "Ahhh!" Matt screamed. He looked around. He was in his blue checkered bed. He was okay. "oh man." Matt whispered, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "It was just a dream." He quietly tiptoed into his brother's room.**

** "Matt? Is that you?" TK asked as Matt opened the door. "Shhh…TK. What woke you up?" Matt asked softly, stroking his brother's smooth, blonde, hair.**

** "I heard you screaming. I was afraid that you awoke dad." TK whispered, hugging Matt. "Well, Takeru, I'm here. Dad's still asleep. Its okay. Go to bed. "**

**TK fell asleep in his brother's arms.**

**---**

** "Man, you look tired!" Tai said as they entered their private school. He lowered his voice. "Mimi wasn't over…was she?" Matt smiled, "no, man, why would I take your girlfriend, im single!"**

** The two friends sat down on the stairs. "I wonder what'll happen today…ya know…girl wise?" Matt sighed as he pictured Jun in his head. "Whoa!" he said aloud. Tai looked at him. "What?" Matt sighed. "I had this image…of…jun."**

** Just then, the bell rang, and the two hurried off to class**

**---**

** "Matt, Davis and Jun are gonna walk home with us." TK said, running to catch up to Tai and his brother. "hey, dude, ask Jun over!" Tai whispered. Matt blushed. "well…um…okay."**

** "Jun…doyawannacomeover?" Matt quickly asked, slowing down so Jun could catch up to him. "Huh?" Jun asked, her heart skipping a beat. "Do you …er..um…wanna…come over…to my house, I mean." Jun shrugged and pretended to act suspicious. "Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Matt sighed. "The um science project." Matt lied. "I need help. And Tai's no good." Jun smiled. "okay then. See you at…4:00."**

**--**

** Matt opened the door and walked inside. "good thing TK went to Davis'! He'll be safe there." He muttered.**

** He jumped when he heard, "Damnit, Matt! I'm tryin' ta watch TV!" it was his father. Drunk, again.**

** "Oh, daddy, im so sorry. I'll go do my-" Matts father cut him off. "Shut up, kid. Git ova' here." Matt reluctantly walked towards his father, who was taking off his belt. "yes, daddy?"**

** SLAP! The belt hit Matt's back, sending a bolt of pain trough his body. He moaned. "Please, daddy…" SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! The pain flooded his mind. "help. Help." He whispered. The pain was now unbearable. Matt rolled over, trying not to scream.**

** "Im outta here. Stay outta trouble, ya little chit". SLAM! The door shut. Matt arose weakly. He could barley walk. "mommy. why did you leave me?" He whispered and started walking towards his room, wishing, dreaming that his mother would return to him. That was his broken dream. He fell on his bed and fell asleep.**

**_ "tk, tk, where are you? Im gonna find you and kill you." "No! Don't hurt my brother!" SLAP! Kick! "shut up Matt…TK there you are!" "TK run!" "MATT! MATT! HELP" SLAP! SLAP! KICK! "he he he.…I killed your brother, Yamato, and now im gonna kill YOU!"_**

**---**

** "Matt, Matt?" Jun whispered, shaking her crush, vigorously. "Oh Yama, what happened? I think you ruined your bed…" Matt suddenly awoke. "Oh JUN! Sorry, I must've dozed off."**

** "yea but what happened to you?" Jun asked. "That damn dog." Matt answered. "I let it go." He lied.** ** "so, lets work on this science project." Jun said sweetly. "Okay." Matt said and got out his half finished science report. "lets go."** **---**

** "Yamato! Git yer ass down here!"**

** Matt froze. "Oh no. That's my dad…he sounds pissed. I'll be right back." Matt walked to his father. "yes, daddy?" he asked sweetly. "Damn kid!" Mr. Ishida yelled and kicked Matt in the stomach. "ughhhh." Matt moaned, trying not to cry. "What? Ya want some more?" Matts dad screamed and kicked him twice more. "get the hell to your room, now!" Matt got up quickly and walked back to Jun.**

** "MATT! WHAT HAPPENED!" Matt sat down next to Jun. "My dad….hit me…hes never done that before…" Mat lied. "Oh my god. Thats child abuse." Jun said, gathering her stuff. "No! No! Please! Dont tell anyone...my father was just angry. Thats all." Jun sighed. "Look, Matt, as much as i like you, i think you're stupid. I mean, look, if you wanna keep this a secret, fine, but im outta here!" Jun said and left the room. "Jun! Let me walk you to the door!" Matt yelled.**

** "Ahhhhh! Stop it! Ouch!" Jun screamed as Mr. Ishida slapped her. "So, my son's got a girlfriend...ooh and a pretty one too. ha!" "JUN!" Matt cried, racing down the stairs after her.**

** "Get away, fagot!" Matt screamed, pushing his father out a window. Mr ishida fell into a bush, bleeding, and scarred. "You'll pay..." he whispered and withdrew a knife. He helf it up to Jun, and traced it along her neck, causing a small welt in her fair skin. "If you dare tell anyone...your mothers, friends, the police...i'll kill you. If you hide, i'll find you, if you run, i'll catch you. Get the hell away."**

** Jun ran for her life grabbing Matt with her, and as they ran, Matt began to piece his broken dreams together...**

*******   
** did you all like that? Please dont flame, i worked hard on it. HERE IS THE DS order: The date means when ill finish it by :)**

**DONE! -DS1- BROKEN DREAMS- MATT DEALS WITH CHILD ABUSE**   
**8/1- DS2-ITS MY LIFE- TKS A CUTTER**   
**done- DS3- BITTERSWEET-THE TRIANGLE UNFOLDS**   
**8/5- DS4- GET AWAY- MATT AND JUN RUN AWAY**   
**811DS5- MAMA- SORAS BABY**   
**8/20DS6- REUNION- THE TRIANGLE ENDS**   



End file.
